


Our Way

by bubble_bobb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, vampire Hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: The younger tries his best to keep himself collected and quiet but soon it all becomes too much again and he slips his arms back and pushes at Hongjoong's shoulders gently."Oh fuck, hyung, wait."
Relationships: Choi San/Kim Hongjoong
Kudos: 76





	Our Way

**Author's Note:**

> posting more than once a year?  
> who is she?
> 
> (Title: Ateez; My Way)

It's been a stressful week. Everything around the young man felt too heavy and uneasy. He loved his job but now all of his work was too much for him.

His friends would ask him to hang out or come over but he would decline because he didn't feel well or he didn't have the time for them.

His boyfriend visited him to spend time with him and mess around a little to cheer him up but San was harsh to him. 

He would say things he didn't actually mean and then felt bad. He would eventually make up for all of them but he knew Hongjoong still had that feeling that he is doing it for him to not be mad at him and not to actually apologize.

So when Hongjoong came over again one night, San was excited. He felt way better than the week before and he was finally capable of giving his boyfriend what he wanted and what he wasn't able to provide him with for a long time.

Sometimes during the day his head would start to hurt or his own body felt too heavy to carry on his legs but he would grit his teeth and continue doing what he was doing.

He didn't want to disappoint Hongjoong so he just pretended everything was fine even though he knew it wasn't. 

When they got home his headache was almost unbearable but he ignored it since he promised Hongjoong that he could feed himself on him again. 

He promised and he wasn't going to change it just because of a stupid headache.

Minutes later he was leaned against one of the walls with his arms wrapped around Hongjoong's neck and the collar of his shirt low on his shoulder. 

The air felt heavy and cold but he didn't pay attention to it.

  
He hisses when Hongjoong's fangs break into his skin, sinking deeper and deeper, droplets of blood running down to his collarbones. This isn't the first time they've done this so why does it really hurt just now?

The older continues, not noticing the way San's face turns in pain.

The younger tries his best to keep himself collected and quiet but soon it all becomes too much again and he slips his arms back and pushes at Hongjoong's shoulders gently.

"Oh fuck, hyung, wait."

San groans, finally deciding on taking a moment for himself. His mind is fuzzy and fingers are tangling in Hongjoong's shirt, tugging at it harshly. 

He closes his eyes, his eyebrows drawing together. 

The older pulls back almost immediately, looking at San with a worried expression on his face.

"Oh shit, did I hurt you? I'm so sorry Sannie, I didn't mean to."

He hurries out, stroking the younger's cheek while wiping his mouth with the back of his other hand. 

San hisses, slowly opening his eyes again to look into Hongjoong's darker ones again.

"No, you didn't, just, give me a minute."

San says, squeezing Hongjoong's shoulders. Hongjoong frowns, worries filling his mind.

"What's wrong?"

He asks, still caressing San's face carefully.

"My, um, I feel kinda light-headed."

San replies, leaning into Hongjoong's touch. The older leans down, licking over the bite mark to make it heal faster and running his hands up and down San's sides. 

He takes the younger's hand into his, intertwining their fingers and leading him to sit on the couch. 

"Did it hurt before?"

San shakes his head, his moves slow and unsure. Hongjoong frowns, resting the other hand on the younger's thigh.

"Don't lie to me, San ah."

San sighs, nodding his head afterwards. He looks up at Hongjoong with glassy eyes, his skin slowly turning paler and paler.

Hongjoong brings the other closer, running his fingers through his hair. He presses a butterfly kiss to San's neck, wrapping his arms around his slim figure with a displeased hum.

"Sannie, why did you let me do it if you weren't feeling well?"

Hongjoong mumbles, resting his head in the crook of San's neck while leaning into the coushins of the couch and pulling the younger into his lap. 

The younger lets his head fall down a little, leaning it against Hongjoong's shoulder together with the rest of his body.

"Because, I thought it's nothing."

He whispers, bringing his own arms to wrap around Hongjoong's body, holding him close to himself as if Hongjoong is going disappear right then and there. 

The older squeezes him tight.

"You know I can go for days without it..."

He mumbles and San nods, his hands tangling in Hongjoong's clothing.

"I'm sorry."

San says under his breath, feeling tears pool up in his eyes before freely running down his cheeks.

Hongjoong pulls back, his harsh expression softening upon seeing the other's face.

"Baby..."

He says softly, bringing a hand up to San's face to wipe away his tears. San stays still, a small sob forcing it's way out of him once Hongjoong pulls his hand back.

"Don't cry."

Hongjoong tells him, stroking his cheek. San quickly nods, leaning back down to rest his head in the crook of Hongjoong's neck, his tears feeling hot on Hongjoong's skin.

The older holds him tight, rubbing his back soothingly while whispering nonsense into his hair. 

He soon stops, getting a whine of disagreement from the younger. He chuckles, pushing San back gently.

"You're falling asleep on me."

Hongjoong informs and San groans, rolling his eyes playfully. He gets off Hongjoong's lap, standing by the couch while patiently waiting for the older to get up.

When the other is finally up on his feet the younger reaches for his hand, beginning to walk to their bedroom.

They quickly change into their pyjamas, getting under the warm blankets and getting cozy. 

San snuggles into Hongjoong's chest with a hum, his head finally feeling barrable. He finally feels like he usually does.

"Good night, baby."

Hongjoong whispers, leaning down to press a kiss to the crown of San's hair. The younger smiles, enjoying the older's warmth.

"Good night, hyung."

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@ateezlvruwu)


End file.
